


Show Me How You Feel

by Furtive



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together, Smut, bed sharing, carnival date, hotel stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furtive/pseuds/Furtive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo cares for Luffy ... As a brother of course! Only as a brother!<br/>He can't like him... Because that's wrong. </p><p>Even when he looks really cute... He can't tell him that.</p><p>Even when they are alone in a room together... He can't try to pin him against the wall and ... No<br/>Because they are like family and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luffy was around and about aboard The Sunny, bare feet pacing up and down the stairs, through the soft lush grass, and rushing into every room. He greeted every face with a toothy smile, stopping for a bit to accompany Usopp and Robin who were tending a garden. Not staying for a long time because he found it a little boring, but within the seconds he was there the two lit up brightly in delight.

Sabo watched from a whiles away closer to the rails of the ship, listening to the waves that pushed on the anchored ship. Admiring the love between the crew mates for their genuine care of their captain. He couldn't help but notice how his fluffy hair bounced with each frolicking step he took.

Marching along, Luffy found himself in the kitchen with Nami and Sanji. As per usual, Nami was enjoying small talk with the curly browed man who couldn't stop blushing and yelling. Luffy interrupted with a rather loud, "I'm hungry!" To which Sanji quickly started to prepare a meat based dish after he had finished the fruit parfait for Nami. The red headed girl laughed, affectionately complaining about Luffy's strange appetite while their extraordinary chef boasted the heartiness of their captain. As soon as he devoured his meal, the straw-hatted man waved good bye and thanked them for the meal, with him exited a lovely moment that the two crew mates thought quietly about in their heads. 

Sabo couldn't see through walls of course, but he listened to the loud conversations as they happened, he could picture how it was. In his mind he saw vivid images of an adorable Luffy whose blinding large smile pushed his cheeks up, closing his eyes because of how big his smile was. "What a beautiful picture," he thought, wishing he could've seen it.

Continuing outside Luffy met up with Chopper and Franky, the two were playing with a new invention of the cryborg's. When the three were together they wouldn't stop yelling about the "SUPER cool" qualities of the gadget. They all ogled the toy together, but now with more excitement since Luffy was there. He just naturally added flare to any situation, but soon he decided to part with his dear friends. 

Sabo still viewing from afar gazed at his dear "younger brother" and felt a comfort in his heart. He knew that these people were to be trusted to care for him, especially since he knew Nico Robin beforehand, he could tell they all wished the best for Luffy. They would definitely watch his back through thick and thin. After all it was hard not to want to protect Luffy, he was so lovable, kind but brash, so caring yet rowdy, full of character. His eyes spectated the rambunctious man, his golden skin although rough, looked soft and smooth to the touch. Cute and likable he was.  
But still, Sabo couldn't help but wonder,  
"Does Luffy know-" Sabo turned to face the vast sea, propping himself up with a hand covering his mouth.

Approaching a rather cool spot of the ship under a nice shady region, Luffy had awaken Zoro and a lounging Brook had ceased his readings. His arrival put a small smile on the green haired man, one that was reserved for only his captain. Brook had gotten up to greet the spunky younger pirate, his unusual laugh was vocalized more around Luffy. Their chatter filled the air and only halted as Brook began to serenade him, with a terribly off key Luffy aiding his singing. Zoro just sat in peace, with a content look on his face. Once more Luffy left with a heartfelt goodbye and began to travel elsewhere. 

"-how badly I want to pin him against the wall and make him beg." Sabo said to himself.

Blurry quickly dismissed images of his "brother" flooded his mind, he could see a muscled, but slender body resting on sheets. A scarred porcelain hand touched the marked chest of a darker boy, which Sabo assumed to be his hand. More impure thoughts spurred in his mind, but he tried to push them away, "I shouldn't think such things about someone I refer to as my family..." He sighed. Especially not as a guest on the pirate ship, maintain some sort of decency, act like a gentleman! These people probably thought of each other as family too, he was certain they probably gained some sort of protective edge over the boy, knowing this somehow made him uneasy. 

"I shouldn't be jealous," he whispered into the salt water below him, "they love him... Like family. Like family, which I should too... Like family."   
Sabo visualized the times he and his brothers had as younger children, usually this stopped any probing thoughts in his mind. An adorable and small Luffy ran through his mind, a kid who just loved to pick fights and adventure. A naive boy who Sabo wanted to protect, it was his job as an older brother.   
Yes, an older brother.

Somewhere as he was lost in thought, the voice of an older woman rang by.

"Something the matter, Sabo?" Nico Robin, his former revolutionary companion had asked. Next to her was their reliable captain who had looked quite oblivious to the situation, on the other hand she had seemed as if she knew too much. Sabo felt as if she could see straight through him, knowing of the filth that lingered in his mind. The smirk on her face didn't help, Robin probably had a sense of the problem, but of course her slight sadistic tendencies would only reveal in minor subtle ways.

Being caught off guard he had no idea how to respond, "Uh-" he attempted to say, "No!"   
His attention was focused on the smiling boy's face. Robin picking up on slight hints again watched as the man fumbled about, connecting two and two together interrupted his failed attempt at keeping cool, "Well before we set sail, why don't you two spend the day together? I mean the last time we saw each other was in Dressrosa. Who knows when you two will meet again?" She grinned and waved a goodbye, returning to her greenery and Usopp. 

An overjoyed Luffy stared back at the blond, wondering where the two would venture off to. Sabo gazed back and reached out his hand to grab his...wrist, with a little hesitation. Because that was the safe option, it wasn't as bold as holding hands, and people did this all the time to lead someone else. Even so, he couldn't believe how nervous he was to be with Luffy like this. As a kid it was much easier to hold each other,because they were innocent, because they were kids, because of their brotherly bond, and because back then he didn't think his feelings were meant as more than siblings.

"Come on Luffy, where do you want to go?" He stated as calmly as he could. 

"Hmmm, any where is fine! I just want to hang out with you!" A happy toned voice hit his ear, that statement alone made him cover his mouth to conceal his need to scream. Why was Luffy so cute?

"Okay then, let's see what we can do." They continued to stroll the streets, onlooking each tiny shop that lined the walkways. As things were set up, it may as well be a festival. Some booths had carnival food, cheap and somehow really good. A waft of different heavenly aromas filled the air. Other than that there were some obviously rigged games you'd probably spend half your wallet on, and small attractions. This town was very lively, it was like the citizens were used to partying. 

Luffy started to take the lead, pulling Sabo to the nearest stand with food. His eyes were sparkling, and his mouth was watering, "Sabo! I'm starving again! Can we eat?" The straw hat captain looked expectantly back to him, almost like a puppy begging for food. 

"With you eating, I'm glad I brought some extra money." Sabo laughed at his own statement, although he refrained from getting anything himself. His appetite was just as hardy as Luffy's, both of them eating would cause a major dent in his funds. He gladly handed over a large sum of his Berries over to the vendor if it meant a happy Luffy. 

The rubber pirate walked along side Sabo with a cheeky grin spread in his face, he consumed endless amounts of takoyaki and meat heavy kabobs. The older man looked at him with a loving gaze, appreciating the time he was spending with him. 

"Thanks so much Sabo! You always were a good brother!" Luffy finishing the food wiped the corners of his mouth and licked his fingers, he chuckled staring at him. 

Of course it brought joy to Sabo knowing Luffy was having fun but some how those words pierced through him like a dagger,  
"Brother..."  
That's right, that's what he was to Luffy.  
A brother. It was wrong to feel how he did, that's what they always were. No need in complicating things when the line was clear, besides he had plenty of friends he met on his adventure that didn't have this strange barrier between them.  
This wasn't anything but bonding between the two,  
as brothers.

Despite the weird feeling of pain he felt, he brushed it off and replied with a smile, "Anything for you, Luffy." 

A roar of laughter came from straw-hat, he jumped high into the air and latched on to him. Luffy's face collided with Sabo's, pushing his cheek up against the side of his brother's face.   
"This is a lot of fun! I'm glad to be here with you!" A jocular voice ran through his ears, like an orchestra.

This was too much.   
Sabo noticed how warm his body was, a comforting heat that he didn't mind in this tropical weather. Not only that but he forgot how affectionate Luffy was, how much Luffy liked to hold on to him, and how close he liked to be to those he loved.   
It was something he adored about the rubber boy, one if the reasons why he loved him-as a brother of course. 

"It's probably fun because you got food out of it, do you want to play one of the games around here?" He jested, closing his arms tightly around the pirate, laughing into his neck. Catching himself getting a little too friendly, he helped Luffy back to his feet again.

"Hell yeah!" The enthusiastic boy hooted, pulling him along like a rag doll. "Lets go to all of them!"

It seemed like the whole day passed them with out their knowledge. A cool breeze began to flow through the lands as the sun set underneath the pink sky. Each vendor was making their last rounds with customers and closing up shop, the crowds began to thin as night approached.

"Ah, I didn't even notice the time." Sabo turned to Luffy, his energy didn't even look the least bit drained. All the food around here kept him going through the entire day.  
"I'm sorry Luffy, we should probably head back." 

"Aww, I was having so much fun." He showed a cute pouted face off to Sabo, doing little to hide his disappointment and with out realizing what he was doing to him. 

The other man laughed softly, "Sorry, sorry. Everyone is closing up, so we gotta go." 

"I don't want to." Removing his straw-hat he replied back, a little anger in his voice as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh why not?" Sabo probed, poking the rubber man at his sides playfully. 

But Luffy looked serious, he frowned with a look of distress,   
"Because I want to spend more time with you Sabo."

Sabo's heart jumped in place, racing rapidly in his chest as he stared back.   
He couldn't let this get to his head, obviously he knew what he meant: because they were close brothers and the last time they saw each other was months ago. It's because the life as a pirate in the sea demanded full attention, he didn't want to fool himself into thinking otherwise.

But the way Luffy looked puzzled him deeply, he looked embarrassed even. So adorable and huggable.   
He wanted to kiss him until he couldn't breathe, but that wouldn't be appropriate.  
That would mean overstepping boundaries, and what if he ruined his relationship with Luffy forever? That would just be the death of him.

"A-ah is that so, I feel the same way. I mean about wanting to spend more time with... With you."   
Normally he wouldn't be so fazed by being stared at, he was usually calm and collected but today he felt different. Today was when he realized he cared more for Luffy than just a brother.   
Today was also the day he realized maybe he shouldn't hide it anymore.  
"Okay, we can take one more stop before we head to The Sunny. Make it a good one okay?" He flashed a caring smile toward him, hoping that the day wouldn't end in disaster. Not that it would be Luffy's doing, but his own.

Luffy paused for a bit, pondering where he wanted to spend his next few moments at. Then he looked as if he had the brightest idea, "I know! I know," taking Sabo by the hands and running faster than he could keep up with. 

The two went deeper into the city despite the deep cherry sky signifying the days end.   
"Where are we headed to?" The revolutionary questioned.

"You'll find out! Robin told me about it! She said the meat here was reaaaaaally good!" 

Ah.   
If this was Robins doing, something told him that there was another reason behind choosing this spot. Of course as oblivious as Luffy was he probably didn't even figure out what she was trying to do. 

They arrived at a rather small inn, an older woman was at the front desk. Beside the desk was a menu for their guests. The feeling in Sabo's gut grew deeper, why were they ordering food at an inn? Nonetheless he approached the front, "Excuse me Miss, may we have some of the-" he glanced quickly at the menu and selected what seemed to have the most meat in it,"-House Special?" 

She looked up at them and frowned a bit, "I'm sorry but the food is only for Guests, as in if you but a room you get a complementary meal. And the stove is not working today but it should be fixed tomorrow if you do decide to stay. Terribly sorry..."

A room huh.  
Well Nico Robin, whatever your plan was seemed like it failed. Sabo was ready to walk out with him but as he turned around he saw a rather disappointed Luffy.   
"Ah, I really wanted to try it. Robin said this place was good..." 

"I'm sorry Luffy but I think it's time we head back to the-"   
Suddenly the sound of a ringing transponder snail hooked on the front desk began to ring, the lady picked it up and greeted, "Hello, Inn services." She paused and listened to the voice on the other line, somehow Sabo knew it was for him. His heart beat felt like it stopped for a spilt second. "Is one of them blond? And the other has a straw hat? Yes I have them right here? Yes I may put them on the phone," she looked up at them and gestured her finger over, "young man this is for you!" 

With slight terror swelling up inside Sabo hesitantly picked up the phone, "Hello?" 

On the other end was a familiarly devious voice,"Ah, Sabo I'm glad it's you!" Nico Robin smiled even though she couldn't be seen,"There are some problems with the Sunny, Franky is fixing them right now fortunately. I figured it's pretty late already, and I some how knew you two were going to be there, so I payed for a room in advanced. Unfortunately, Nami insisted I didn't down too much money on your night stay so you both have to share a room, and a bed. Have fun." She said calmly in a taunting way, hanging up before he could decline.  
The trasnponder snail gave a "clank" sound before the conversation ended, he put down the phone and walked toward Luffy. Suddenly his hands felt clammy. "Damn you Robin..." He thought.

"Hey Lu, we are gonna have to stay for the night, and we gotta share a bed too. Is that okay?" 

His usual bright self responded,"Oh! Sounds fun! It will be like when we were kids!" 

Yup. Like when they were kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo can't control himself. Today is the day.

The room was a little on the small side, only one small window that was heavily draped. A tiny dresser was placed in the very corner of the room. Any more decor and the place would be packed. The bed looked like a king size at least, maybe that's what was were all the space went. 

Luffy was already In the bed, once he hit it he fell fast asleep. The boy was snoring and sprawled across half of the bed, taking up more room than he needed. His hat rested beside the bed. It was darker than the night outside.

Sabo tried to stay away from the bed for quite some time, Luffy had been asleep for already an hour, as for Sabo that was another story. The restless blond kept himself busy, pacing about the room, writing random words on the toy sized desk, excusing himself to the bathroom doing nothing but staring at his own reflection, and thinking.  
Thinking about how he definitely could not join him in that mattress.

He exited the restroom, finding himself looking at the sheets and the boy underneath them. Although his mouth was wide open and slobbering, he noticed the way the moon gently outlined his body. The light played with Luffy's hair, making it seem like the bouncy locks wanted to be caressed. 

Sabo finally decided to join him, he took off his heavy coat and boots. Resting them nearby. It was a little stuffy walking around like that all the time, even for a fire fruit holder. Maybe that's why Ace wore virtually nothing. But for Sabo it was a great cover for the scars that covered one side of his body.   
Just for a bit, he contemplated keeping on the uncomfortable gear in the bed. His head shook in disagreement, unbuttoning his rather thin dress shirt. He kept it on though, slight scarring peaked through. As for his long, thick pants, he slipped them off and kept his boxer shorts on.

A little embarrassed realizing Luffy didn't need to remove any clothes, considering he always wore light garments. It didn't matter though, he was just going to go to sleep anyway.

But he couldn't.  
He faced towards the unconscious boy, observing him as he slept. With each deep breath his chest puffed up slowly, he didn't know why but it made him laugh. 

Like the dreaming Luffy could tell he had company, he turned over and reached for his body. Still asleep, he clinged onto Sabo. The blond gasped a little feeling his bare chest touch his, soon syncing with the unaware Luffy's breathing pattern.   
His heart felt like it had tightened, he felt like the breath he exhaled was getting louder and heavier. 

The sudden embrace was exhausting on his mind, he began to think about other intimate things with Luffy but he quickly stopped himself before it went any further.

"Dammit-" he quietly yelled at himself, "I don't want to be your brother any more." He bit his tongue and sighed onto Luffy's ear.

The silence in the room felt like it was eating him alive. 

...

A tighter grasp held him.

...

"Do...you really mean that?" A muffled voice came out from under him.   
"You don't want me around...?" Luffy was awake.

Shit.

"Luffy... That's not what I-"

"Why don't you want to be my brother? I thought that we shared sake?" His voice sounded angry, but it was drowning with tears. His voice was shaky and he tried so hard not to trip over his own words. 

"Luffy."

"Do you still see me as an annoying brat, Sabo?" He buried his face deeper into his chest, unable to show his face to him.

"Luffy."

He ignored his calls,  
"I swear I'm stronger, I still want to be your brother! Sabo I-"

"Luffy!" His voice boomed, cutting off the straw hat. He was now on top of the pirate, looking down at his pouting face. A large amount of tears ran down his face, his lips and eyebrows tried to conflict the sadness on his face with anger. But it didn't quite fit. He just looked like a worried child, often how he used to look as a kid. He looked very cute.

Sabo's hands were on both sides of Luffy's head, he raised one to wipe away the tears that pooled around the rim of his eyes.   
Sabo's knees dug into the bed sheets, as he towered over the boy. Luffy's stare was unnerving, it felt as if he actually hurt him, and he hated that feeling. 

"Listen, Luffy..." He said with slight hesitation, "There is something I have been meaning to tell you. I don't really know how to word it." 

Sabo felt weird in the position he had taken, he didn't want to force anything on Luffy, especially because he was new when it came to these sort of things. He sat in between the gap Luffy's legs made, resigning from pinning him down. If he were to tell him his feelings he didn't want to impose anything on some one he held so dear to him. Especially some one he wanted to protect, in a way it would feel aggressive, and that meant hurting the one he wanted to keep safe. 

"I enjoy being as close to you as I am, nothing makes me happier than the bond between you, Ace, and I-" he continued to brush off any stray tears on Luffy's cheek,  
"But... I feel things for you that I shouldn't. Because we swore to each other that we were brothers, from the beginning it was clear." He pushed back the hair stuck on Luffy's forehead to look into his eyes, "I love you, more than I should."

The other boy's gaze was confused, he stared back with wide eyes, "But I love you too? Why is it bad?" He said back.

Sabo laughed a bit, "I don't think you understand how I love you."

"Of course I do, if it's how I love you then yes."

"How do you love me Lu?" 

He paused a bit and thought to himself before saying, "I miss when you are gone, I want to see you, and when I do I feel great inside."

Sabo placed his hand on top of his, and he sighed, "Thats really close Luffy, but any bond between brothers has that." His heart bunched up at the mere thought of what he was about to say,   
"I love you in that way and more, like... I look at you and I want to kiss you, and hold you. Like that... But since you see me as a brother I can't." 

Luffy still lying on his back jerked his hand a little, moving underneath Sabo's. The blond saw it as a protest and frowned a bit, he knew It would've been this way.  
Of course, because they were brothers. Only brothers, it's only natural for Luffy to be put off, but...

"Sabo," Propping him self up with his elbows he sat up to look at his childhood friend sitting in between him,   
"Can you-" his face was a twinge of a serious expression, "Show me what you mean?" 

Sabo was puzzled, questioning the boy, "You don't understand?"

Luffy have a rather annoyed expression, but quickly returned to his softer one, "I know about that stuff, I've just never done it. I don't know how to do it." 

The blond's look pierced into his, to which the questioning boy nodded. The barley robed Sabo leaned over him, pinning him against the bed like he did before.His intense gaze burned through the rubber man as he looked for his next signal.   
The younger boy nodded again, his usual excited nature subsided as this was a battle he was not familiar with. Sabo lifted one of his hands, gently caressing the small rough scar beneath his eye, and then to his soft cheeks that were stained with a light red. His fingers moved down to his mouth, holding his thumb on Luffy's bottom lip and then running past it.   
Sabo then kissed where he had played, showering him with love across his face then focusing on his mouth. They were long kisses, intimate and sweet. Between them, they would catch their breath. Sabo didn't try anything like tongue, it was a clean kiss. Luffy didn't quite know what to do but it was okay because Sabo lead. As their mouths interlocked, he grabbed Luffy's hand to hold. 

He held him tightly, never letting go. Soon Sabo ceased his kisses. Before he moved on he looked right into Luffy's eyes, making sure that he was okay before he continued. Sabo leaned in and stopped near his neck. He ran his tongue up it, noticing a slight twitch beneath him. Luffy was not expecting it. He then continued to leave all sorts of marks, biting down and kissing his neck, leaving Luffy to squirm a little more.

"Do you not like this?" Sabo asked with concern. 

"No, that's not it. Keep going."

"Let me know if you want me to stop." He stated. 

At the same pace he was going before, he started up again. He guessed that the straw hat was ticklish, but he made no noise near laughing, instead it was more of muffled grunts. It was like he was trying not to make any noise.

"You don't have to keep quiet, Lu. It's more fun when I can hear you. It helps to know if I'm doing it right." He whispered in his ear, pulling away from the tan neck.

"O-okay."

As he played with Luffy, his free hand disrobed the open shirt he wore, after all Sabo was already near naked. With that he took off Luffy's shirt too, sliding it down his arms and removing it. The blond reached for the straw hats pants and threw them to the floor, they finally both looked similar. Nothing but underwear.

Before removing the boy's garments, Sabo kissed through it, Luffy's legs buckled inward. He gasped a little, burning bright red. Sabo used his teeth to take them off, sliding it down the boy's tan legs. 

"Sabo!" 

Immediately he paused his foreplay, looking back at the younger boy.   
"I'm sorry did you want to stop?"

"No! Sorry. Keep going." 

There was a slight delay. The two stopped and looked at each other for a good while until Sabo gave him a light peck on the mouth and continued. He looked back down at his work, exposed fully was the future kind of pirates before him. It excited him, his heart felt light. 

Luffy's face was rather embarrassed, awaiting for him to proceed. 

Sabo began by licking the base of his dick. Then he worked his way up to the top and rapidly licked the tip. Luffy held his breath and closed his eyes, his chest arched upward. A loud moan erupted. 

"Sabo!" He sang, using on of his hands to clench the back of his head, desperately holding onto his golden locks. 

He blissfully took in his own name, wishing he could play that on repeat forever. But he wasn't done.

He began to deep throat, covering every inch he could. Every move he would make the boy would try to hold in his scream, but that only resulted in a louder vocalization of his name. Yes. This is what he wanted. This is what they both wanted. 

Luffy hung his legs around Sabo, but normally. His legs tried to pull in Sabo closer, trying to get him so take it in his mouth faster. He pushed his hips up, pleading and begging for Sabo to consume him. And he complied. He would spread up his actions and slow them down every so often, taking more in his mouth as he could.

Sabo himself felt his own self grow hard, hearing the lovely music of his own name by some one he loved dear. The sound of a mess trying to keep composure. Luffy clawed his back, leaving deep red marks, but he didn't mind. It didn't hurt. He just felt immense pleasure in taking him like this.

Luffy began to lose it, it sounded if he stopped breathing and just strung together a nonstop sentence that consisted of.  
"Sabo! Sabo! Sabo!" No time to breath, just yelling and moaning.

A warm fluid entered his mouth, the boy was at his max. He looked at the straw hat who was arched, and slowly lowered himself onto the bed, gasping for air. 

Sabo guzzled it in his mouth, and swallowed. It tasted like nothing really, but the fact it came from Luffy made it feel like nothing he ever had before. His slender fingers ran down his own throat as he took it in. Increasingly growing bothered in his lower regions. 

"I love you Luffy, more thank I should. Like family, but something way beyond that."

He swept the boy's hair up and kissed his forehead, then he grabbed his legs propping them on his shoulders.  
"Just hold on until the very end okay?" 

Tired, but responsive Luffy looked back at him and said, "Yes." 

Sabo gave him a moment to rest, letting him prepare before the next moment. Luffy had waited, and then promptly said,  
"I'm ready."

The blond inserted his dick, immediately Luffy moaned feeling it inside. 

"I've got you, I'll treat you good. It won't be rough I promise."

His hips swayed gently in a rhythmic motion.  
Sweat dropped on them, they could hardly tell whose it was. Sabo rocked smoothly, and held onto the boy's hand the whole time. Any time Luffy felt close he clenched Sabo's hands.   
But Sabo told him to keep holding on.

He would jerk a bit but he held it together.  
His body would move to accommodate to Luffy, slowing down if he looked like he was ready, or in pain.

Again he felt the familiar tan legs wrap around him, the nape of his neck felt each twitch. 

He picked up the pace slowly, making sure that he wasn't in pain ensuring he was enjoying it. 

"Sa-! Sabo!" He still called his name, that was the only thing he heard for the past minutes, but they continued to become more broken and less coherent.

He took this as a sign to finally finish this, he pushed further and harder but still gentle enough to not strain him.   
Finally the warm liquid entered Luffy, ending his last string of Sabo's with a loud moan. 

The two toppled on the bed, holding each other in their arms. There was sweat, but it didn't feel uncomfortable some how. Sabo brought Luffy's head close to his heart and closed his eyes, his heart was racing fast. 

"It sounds like it's about to explode." Luffy said after a while.

"Do you understand know?" He whispered, "that's what it feels like to be with you. That's what I feel for you." 

Luffy nuzzled into his chest, holding him tightly like before,   
"I kinda always understood, I felt the same way any ways." 

They smiled, and laughed. They kissed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really enjoyed writing this and if you can't tell I ship Luffy with every one even... His sake bros... 
> 
> I really like how this came out and I look forward to doing more! Took me a while I worked on it for a long time! Also I don't know why Sabo tried to auto correct to Dani so if you see that please tell me and I'll fix it !


End file.
